Bones' Death
by Love2Loveyou
Summary: Bones' goes to find the guy that killed her brother, Russ. Agent Seeley Booth goes with her. But as she is about to shoot the murderer, he shoots her first and she falls down bleeding from the shot. Booth comes running in. Bones dies in the arms of the person she loves and had a daughter with. As her blues eyes closed for the last time and her breathing stops.


Here is the story of Bones. Hope you Guys like it.

One day Dr. Brennan was in her lab examining the remains of a victim by the name of Marley Howard. It turns out that she was the Ex-Girlfriend of her brother, Rus Brennan. Hodgins came running in. " Dr. Brennan? " asked Dr. Hodgins. " Yes, Dr. Hodgins? " replied Dr. Brennan. " You have a phone call from the hospital. " said Dr. Hodgins. " Okay, I will be right there. " said Dr. Brennan. She walks to her office and picks up the phone. " Hello? " answered Brennan. " Is this Temperance Brennan? " asked the Doctor. " Yes, why? " said Brennan. " Do you know a person by the name of Rus Brennan? " asked the Doctor. " Yes, he's my brother. Why? " said Brennan nervously. " Well, there has been an accident at his place and I am afraid that he's dead. I am so sorry for your loss, Miss. Brennan. " said the doctor. " Omg, are you serious? " shrieked Brennan. " I am afraid not. " said the doctor. Brennan began to cry a little and the others stood by her office door listening. " So would you like to set of funeral arrangments? " asked the doctor. " Yes, I would like to set up a funeral arrangments. " said Brennan in a weak voice. " Okay, What time, day, month, and what funeral home would you like to do? " asked the doctor. " Okay, lets see, Time would be about 2:45 pm, Day would be on a Wednesday, Month would be April, and The Funeral home will be Davison's Funeral Home. " said Brennan. " Okay, you are all set for that day, month, time, and place. " said the doctor. " yeah. " said Brennan. " Well have a nice day Miss Brennan. " said the doctor. " You too. " said Brennan. " Goodbye. " said the doctor. " goodbye. " said Brennan and they hung up. Brennan didn't notice the team watching aand listening to her. " What happened, Sweetie? " asked Angelea. " My... My... My Brother is...is...dead! " cried Brennan, who began to cry even more. Angelea, Hodgins, Zach,  
Cam, and Fisher went to her and hugged her, but she just kept crying and crying. Booth heard crying and went to Brennan's office and asked, " Why's Bones Crying? " " Beacuse her brother was murdered. " said Zach. Booth just stood there like a statue. " You mean...R...  
R...Russ? " stuttered Booth. " Yes. " said Brennan through tears. Booth went to her and wrapped her in his arms. " Its gonna be alright, okay, Bones? Did you set up funeral arrangments? " asked Booth. " Yeah I did. " said Brennan. " Now, I will find that basterd that killed my brother and kill him for murdering my brother, my only family memeber left in dead and now all I have is You, Booth, and Christine. "  
said Brennan. " Don't worry, Bones, we will find the guy that murdered your brother and lock him up for manslaughter and murder. " said Booth. The Next Day, " Dr. Brennan, have you found the murder weapon yet? " asked Cam. " Yes, as a matter of fact I did. " said Brennan " Well, what is it? " asked Cam. " According to the skull fractures and the cuts, they match. And the weapon is used to kill pigs. " said Brennan. " You mean that same weapon that killed your mother? " asked Cam. " Yes, that same weapon. " said Brennan. " Okay, I'll go tell Agent Booth. " said Cam. " Okay. " said Brennan. Brenna went to the daycare to check on Christine and feed her too. " Hey my little baby girl. " cooed Brennan. " gggaaaagaaagggagoooo! " cried Christine with a smile on her face. So then she left to get her keys and get her car to find that basterd that killed her brother. Because she got the name and address. She took her gun with her. Booth went with her to Gus Somber's home. " FBI, Let us in. " yelled Booth. They kicked down the door just in time to see him about to murder another victim.  
FBI, Don't move or we'll shoot. " yelled Booth. " Oh look, if it isn't Brennan, the sister of the boy I killed. " said Gus. They ran after him. And as Brennan was about to shoot Gus, he shot her before she could shoot him. As she fell bleeding from the shot, Booth came running in and picked up Bones in his arms and carried her out to the front yard and called 911. " Bones, please stay with me, please, I Love You and I can't be without you if you die. Bones?! Please, don't die...don't...die?! " screamed Booth as he cried even more. " Booth, take care of Christine and I Love You, Don't...Don't...forget me. " said Brennan in a weak voice. As her blue eyes closed for the last time and her breath stopped. " Bones?! Bones?! NOOOOOOOOOO!1 " cried Booth in even more tears. Brennan hd died in front of him. The ambulance had just got there. A few hours later At the Funeral, " Dr. Temperance Brennan will always be in our hearts and memories and she was a loving, caring, and good partner. She loved her daughter and her fiance', she was one of the best anthropologists the team ever had. She was a great friend, fiance' , and mother. She was creative and funny. She will never be forgotten. "  
said Booth as he gave the speech for Bones' funeral. Everyone put flowers on her casket and said their goodbyes. Booth was the first one to say his goodbyes. " Bones, Christine and I will never forget you. I will make suer she knows what happened to her mother, and that she is taken good care of. I Love You Bones and I will never stop loving you. I will love you until the day I die. " said Booth to Bones' casket.  
Everypone had left and they went back to work as if it were a normal day. Booth has been torn apart since Brennan's death. He had quit working for the FBI to stay at home with Christine and to tell her what happened to her mom. But it had all been just a dream which was a nightmare because none of this actually happened. Booth jumped up in panic and he looked around. Brennan put her hand on his shoulder and said, " Booth, are you okay? " she asked. " Yeah, it was just a nightmare. " said Booth. " Do you want to tak about it? " asked Bones. " Yeah, I guess so. " said Booth. " Okay, so what was the nightmare about? " asked Bones. " It was about you getting mad because someone had killed your brother and that you went to the murder's house and I went with you. And you got shot. But the last words you said before you died was " Booth, take care of Christine and I Love You, don't...don't ...forget me. " and We were at your funeral and I was giving a speech and Everyone had layed flowers down and said their goodbyes. " said Booth. " Booth, you don't have to worry about me getting shot because I always wear the bullet proof vest under my clothes. So I'm fine and so is Rus. Okay? " said Bones. " Okay, I Love You. " said Booth. " I Love You too. " said Bones.

And that is the end of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. 


End file.
